Love Letters
by Banterer
Summary: Castle and Beckett spend an evening in bed while he reads her some Love Letters.


**This is a little one-shot that I just couldn't get out of my head. I tried to ignore it and finish the next chapter of my other story, but this one kept cropping up. It is set sometime in the future, hopefully the near future.**

**Oh, and it isn't so little…..**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Castle was exhausted and he knew she was too. He was sitting up in bed wondering why they were both still awake. The last few days had been a whirlwind and they both needed rest. As he stared into her beautiful eyes he tried to think of another way to help them both into dreamland. Everything he had tried so far had been fruitless. For example; the light conversation he tried to have with her seemed to fall on deaf ears. The little song he sang, for a moment seemed to be doing the trick; she yawned but then just continued to stare up at him. They both had a little bit of warm milk earlier, but even that missed the mark. In fact his sat unfinished on his nightstand. He contemplated a short walk, but he was too tired to even get up and was positive that she wouldn't be able to manage taking a step.

Finally it came to him and he asked her, "How about a story? I could read to you." All he got was a slight eyebrow lift and another yawn followed by a full body stretch. "Boy are you hard to please. Well, I will take your silence as a yes."

He tried to decide just what to read to her, she had already heard so many stories, then he remembered his journal. He always kept a journal by the bed incase inspiration hit him in his sleep. He was a writer, so ideas came to him all the time. He reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out the leather bound book. He flipped through the pages then decided. He had written a series of letters recently and figured this would be as good a time as any to share them.

_December 17th_

_"Today was a special day. It was the day I realized you were in there. I got so excited, I do that a lot. I got so excited that I did a little dance right there in my study. I tried to remember other days that had gotten me that excited and could only think of a few. In my excitement I decided to do some math. I'm not very good at math. Ask anyone who knows me, I'm better with words then I am with numbers, but I needed to solve a problem. I sat down with a pencil and a calendar and my memories and came up with the best number I could think of. I could have made it easier on myself and asked for help. You see, I know someone special that helps me with things, but I will get to her later. Anyway, the number was 8. I realized you had probably been in there for 8 weeks already. You had been pretty quiet, but I figured you out. Normally I wouldn't be the first one to notice you. See that special someone that helps me with things, she should have noticed first. Don't be mad, it's just, I'm really good at noticing things especially about her. I spend everyday blissfully watching her, so noticing is easy. I have to hand it to you though, you gave some good clues. Funny that I figured it out first since she is supposed to be better with the clues._

_Oh, I guess I should introduce myself. I have many names and I don't want to confuse you but here goes. My full name is Richard Castle, but only my mother calls me Richard. My friends call me Castle and depending on her mood, that someone special I mentioned uses all of the above but mostly calls me Rick. You don't have to use any of those names though. You get to call me a name that only one other person has ever called me. It's okay, she won't mind sharing and once you meet her, I'm pretty sure you won't mind sharing either. You get to call me Daddy. That's right, I'm your Daddy. See now you know why I got so excited?_

_Well, I'm trying to keep you a secret a little longer so I can't say much more tonight. I will make you a promise though; the first of many promises I intend on making to you. I promise I will never go 8 weeks without talking to you again._

_And promise number 2: I love you."_

_..._

Castle looked up from his book. Her blue eyes continued to stare up at him, but t least the yawning had become more frequent. "Chapter two it is."

_December 24th (Week 9)_

_"I couldn't keep our little secret anymore. I'm not good with secrets ask anyone. So, that someone special I told you about. She knows you're in there now too. She didn't believe me at first. Not because she isn't happy that you're in there, but because she hates it when I know things she doesn't. Anyway, I had to prove it to her. Man those little sticks must be hard to pee on, but she's got skills and she got it right all three times. Yeah, for someone as smart as she is, she can be thickheaded at times. But, after it sunk in she was so happy she cried. I did a dance and she cried, but oh don't worry, they were happy tears._

_So now that you know that she knows I might as well tell you about her. I can't tell you everything all at once, it would take way too long, so I'll start with the best part. You see, like Daddy, she has a lot of names too. Her full name is Katherine Beckett. I know, it should be Castle but we compromised on that one. Her friends call her Beckett, some bad people she sees at work call her Detective, but you're too young to know about those kind of people, I will save that for much later. Her father_ _calls her Katie and depending on my mood I call her all of those things, but most of the time I call her Kate. Again, you don't have to remember any of those. Fact is she is so special that you get to call her a name that NO ONE has ever called her before. That's right no sharing, you get to call her Mommy._

_Well, that's all for tonight, but I will be back tomorrow to give you your first Christmas gift. I know you don't know what Christmas is yet, but trust me. Soon it will be your favorite day of the year."_

_..._

"I know, cheap trick huh? I got you all excited about your Mommy and then just shut it down." He rubbed her tiny belly with his large hand. The action seemed to soothe her and he returned to the journal.

_December 25th_

_"Merry Christmas! Are you ready for your present? No, I didn't get you one of those Baby's First Christmas onesies. Well actually I did but your Mommy made me take it back, party pooper. So, instead for your present you get to hear more about your Mommy. After all, she is the best present anyone could ask for. You're Mommy is the most beautiful thing you will ever lay eyes on. I guess for now you will just have to trust me on that one. She has the most beautiful voice on the planet, but you already know that because according to the internet, you can already hear. And, she loves you more than she has ever loved anyone or anything before. She told me that and I don't think it was a secret so I thought I would share. One more thing, don't tell her I told you, but she is so nervous about being your Mommy. So, do me a favor and go easier on her. Maybe that could be your Christmas present to her. And don't worry if you didn't get me something. I have you and her, that's all I could ever hope for."_

_December 31st (Week 10)_

_"I know, I'm checking in early today_. _Your Mommy and I have plans tonight and we may be out late. Tomorrow will be a new year. It will be a special year for you; your birth year. But really she and I are celebrating the fact that you have been in there 10 weeks already. Oh and I'm warning you now, you may hear some pretty loud noises later. Don't be scared, it will just be the world celebrating your special year with us."_

...

Castle had to lay the journal down in the bed. She had begun to fuss so a change of position was required. He picked her up from his lap and rested her on his shoulder, but not before placing multiple kisses on her perfect face. The face he had spent the last two days memorizing. He laughed as in her confusion, she rooted around at his nose. "Sorry kiddo, I got nothing to offer you. Besides you just ate and your Mommy is sleeping. If you promise to let her rest a little while longer, I'll read some more."

_January 7th (Week 11)_

_"I have to admit, I'm a little mad at you today. You've been giving your Mommy a pretty hard time lately and today was the worst. So, I can't talk too long. You see, just like it is her most important job to take care of you, it is my most important job to take care of her and she needs me right now._

_Don't worry, even though I'm a little mad I still love you."_

...

Castle lightly connected his cheek with the tiny being grunting on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about that one. I was having a bad day and took it out on you."

_January 14th (Week 12)_

_"I'm so excited! I can't sleep and either can Mommy. But you better rest up. Tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow the Doctor will take the first picture ever taken of you. I can't wait to see you so try to smile pretty. Oh and it's okay __if we hear your heart flutter a little. It happens to me every time I hear your Mommy's voice too."  
><em>

_January 15th_

_"Okay, I must admit, I did another little dance today and Mommy cried again. Remember, happy tears. I'm sure you already know why. We just can't believe there are two of you in there. I didn't see that one coming. So, I guess I lied a few weeks back when I said no sharing. Sorry, I'll try not to lie to you anymore, but can't promise. Oh, Mommy is very sorry for getting your first picture all wrinkly with her tears, she was just so happy to see you and got carried away. And watch out, as soon as you're born she will probably get you both just as wet as she did your picture._

_I love you, both of you_."

...

"Again with the fussing." Castle took his squirming daughter off his shoulder and placed her in the crook of his arm. "What, are you getting jealous of your sister?" Castle glanced at her mirror image as she slept peacefully on his sleeping wife's chest. He whispered in the fussing baby's ear. "I know how you feel that's my favorite place to sleep too." He liberated the pacifier that Kate had been clinging to and offered it as a consolation prize. He was grateful when she accepted it.

_January 16th_

_"Sorry to bother you again so soon. I know you need your rest so you can both grow big and strong. But, today was another very special day. Today your Mommy and I introduced you to your big sister. Well, we showed her your picture, wet and wrinkly and all. I'm sure you were awake when it happened because not even two little babies could sleep through her ear piercing squeals. Her name is Alexis and she is the reason you have to share your Daddy. I know you will love her, and she already loves you both. She didn't tell me that, but I know it anyway. Like your Mommy, Alexis is beautiful and smart, so if you can remember, try to learn everything from them, not me. Life will be so much easier for you both if you remember that._

_It's been awhile since I made you a promise, so promise number 3: I will try to remember all the crazy stuff I did with Alexis and do it with you. I can't guarantee I will get it all right, I am a bit older now. Plus, this time it won't just be me that wants to do things with you. See, Alexis and I only had each other, but we are even luckier now because we have Mommy. Most people don't get to see it, but Mommy is way more fun than Daddy, trust me."_

...

Castle smiled down at her. She had snuggled her face into his chest and was fighting sleep. Her rhythmic hummings were a sure sign that sleep was inevitable if she would just give into it. He had learned day one which of their twins had inherited Kate'spersonality and which one had gotten his. And since he was the only one that could handle Kate, it made sense that he would be put in charge of handling her mini-me. The same could be said for their other little one. She was so easy going, except when she was hungry; boy could she could get demanding. Just like her father, she wanted instant gratification and Kate was ready and willing every time.

Castle continued to smile but was now looking at the other two girls in his bed. Kate looked exhausted, even in sleep, but who could blame her? In the last 72 hours she had endured 19 hours of labor, given birth to the 2 most beautiful babies anyone had ever laid eyes on, learned to breast feed and change diapers all with no sleep and being in more pain than she would dare to admit to anyone but him.

"Extraordinary" he couldn't help but reach out and touch her as she instinctively patted their little one's back.

_January 21st (Week 13)_

_"Today was a pretty bad day. I'm sure you noticed because Mommy cried a lot and so did I. Today your big sister, Alexis had to go away. She is growing up and had to go to a place to help her learn how to be a grown up. Don't panic, you two have a long way to go before having to worry about that. Anyway, she will be back but not for a while. She promises to call everyday and Mommy will hold the phone so you can still hear her voice. Although it may sound even more muffled to you than normal since it has to make it's way all the way from California._

_I know it doesn't feel good when Mommy cries, but she will miss Alexis so much. I will do my best to cheer her up, but I'm pretty sad too. In fact, when I'm done writing this the two of you may want to listen carefully, I just thought of a way to make Mommy smile. That's right, I'm going to talk to her about all of the things the four of us will do together after you are born. That will put a smile on her face. She has the best smile, have I ever told you that? She has the best laugh too. Listen real close to her laugh, I hope you learn it so I can hear it from all of you, not just her. It is the best sound ever. Oh, here she comes._

_Love you."_

...

Castle thought back to that day. He and Kate sat up all night trying not to cry about the absence of their oldest child by dreaming about the soon arrival of their youngest. It worked, mostly.

_February 7th (Week 15)_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know it has been a few weeks since you've heard from me. See, I have a job, well I have a lot of jobs, but there's this is one that pays the bills and sometimes I have to go away to talk about it. But guess what?_

_Promise number 4: No more going away for work._

_Well at least until you two are in school. Yuck, we won't talk about that. Plus, I know Mommy doesn't like when I go away either. She won't admit it because she likes to pretend she is tough, but I can tell. Remember how I told you that I am good at noticing things? Well, I noticed the dark circles under her eyes when I got home and the new box of Kleenex on her nightstand. So guess what else I decided, no more work for Mommy or Daddy for the next two weeks, we are all going away together. Don't worry, only Mommy and Daddy will have to wear sun block."_

_February 14th (Week 16)_

_"Can't talk long today. It is a very special day for Mommy. Today is Valentine's Day. It's a day when crazy guys like Daddy tell wonderful people like Mommy how much they love them. Of course, I'm so crazy that I tell her that everyday. Some days she tells me to stop because it is just too much, but I don't listen. Ask anyone, I have never listened to her. I guess that could be example number 1 in the 'do as I say not as I do' thing._

_Anyway, back to Valentine's Day, I need to tell you about a little thing called Safe Words. Mine is Apples. A Safe word is something you say when you want someone to stop what they are doing. See there are times when Mommy and Daddy play a little game that you two are way too young to know about. It's sort of like Mommy's job in that you have to wait till later to hear about it. I know, I should have given you a Safe Word earlier, but luckily for you, but unluckily for me, Mommy has been too tired lately to play this game too much. But, now she is feeling better and wants to play a lot. So, let's make a deal. I've decided your Safe Word is Peapod. I picked it because right now you aren't much bigger than one and I imagine the two of you as 'two peas in a pod.' So, now that you know the word, I need a promise from you. It's only fair, I've made promises to you. Promise that whenever you hear me say Peapod you will be sure not to listen to Mommy and Daddy. If you can make me that promise it will save a lot of embarrassment on all our parts._

_Happy Valentine's Day, I love your Mommy and I love you."_

_..._

Castle chuckled as he remembered that day. The way Kate's eyebrow lifted when he stopped kissing her long enough to whisper the word Peapod into her belly. She informed him that her belly button was not a megaphone.

"Oops, Daddy scared you huh?" His chuckle had broken the silence of the room and she stirred in his arms. He patted her diaper a few times and she snuggled deeper into the blanket swaddled tightly around her body. "Just like your Mother, a blanket hog."

"I heard that." Kate was awake beside him.

"Hey sleepyhead, go back to sleep, we're fine here." He once again stroked her hair.

She didn't listen to him and somehow managed to scoot into a sitting position using one hand to assist while her free one rested on the other baby's backside. Just like her Father, only the five pound version, she slept right through it. "I hope your not reading one of your novels to her. I don't want to start her life out with nightmares," she had noticed the book in his hand.

"No, just reading some letters I wrote to them while you were pregnant."

Kate didn't seem surprised. He was a writer and always turned to pen and paper to help convey his feelings. She leaned into his side and placed a light kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Are they private or can I listen for a while?"

He placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Do you want me to start over?"

"No, we wouldn't want to bore her with reruns." Kate glanced at her other daughter now snuggled against her husband's chest. "Has she slept at all?"

"Nope, she is your daughter, you know." He could feel Kate smile against his shoulder.

"Oh, so you are only going to claim the good one over here huh?"

He laughed, "Hey, it's already been proving that I only make perfect babies." They both knew he was referring to Alexis. "This little terror had to come from somewhere."

"Castle, just shut up and read before you get yourself in trouble."

He leaned down to his stubborn daughter, "See I told you she sometimes calls me that. She must be in her cranky mood." He then returned to the journal.

_February 28th (Week 18)_

_"Guess what? You guys are about half baked by now (lol, yes I've been waiting weeks to say that). I can't believe how fast you are growing. You should see how proud your Mommy is to be carrying you around in there. You know how I told you she is the most beautiful woman on earth? Well, now that she has you she is even more so. Don't listen to her when she says things like huge and elephant. She doesn't mean them. I thought about whispering your Safe Word whenever she starts talking like that, but I have already had to use it so much in the last few weeks. I thank you both for that by the way. I know, gross, but seriously, I'm grateful. The internet was right about that part too."_

...

Before he could turn the page Kate was giving him a disapproving look. "Castle! Did you just talk to our children in code about sex?"

"Maybe?" Normally he would prepare to be hit, but he knew she wouldn't risk waking their one sleeping child just to get in a good lick.

"That had better be the last time that is mentioned in that little book of yours."

He knew she was joking but decided to turn one more page before continuing to read. No sense tempting fate. After all her hormones were still raging and it made reading her a little tougher than usual.

_March 14th (Week 20)_

_"Today was another special day. Today Mommy and I found out that you are both little girls. Yep, I did another dance. I have been patient so far, but now I can hardly wait to see your little faces. I know I said I was okay with you being boys or girls, but now that I have the facts, I can tell the truth. I know, another lie, sorry, I didn't promise never to lie to you, just that I would try my best. Anyway, I know Mommy was glad too, she told me she was. I think she was afraid that if you were boys she would have her hands full. See, I am already a handful and to have two more just like me might have been more than even someone as strong has Mommy could handle._

_Oh, you should have seen her smile. We took a walk after we found out. Taking a walk with her is one of my favorite things to do. You'll find that out soon enough because she will take lots of walks with you guys, I mean girls. Here is a secret, when your walking with her, watch the faces of the strangers that walk by. You see, Mommy is so beautiful that even strangers smile when they see her. They just can't help it._

_I love you._

_Oh, one more thing, thanks. Because of you I get to keep my status as a 'Ladies Man.'"_

...

Kate huffed against his shoulder as he finished reading the entry.

"Now look what you've done." Castle nodded toward the yawning girl now awake against her Mother's breast. "Just when I got this one to sleep."

Kate sat up straight and slowly rocked the baby back and forth but it was soon apparent that she was looking for more than soothing. Kate's body responded and quickly gave the rooting baby what she cried for.

"See just like her Father." He watched Kate bite back the snarky remark he was sure was on her tongue. "It's amazing." He watched his wife as she provided his child with the physical nourishment required for life. He couldn't help but draw a comparison to the way she provides him with the emotional nourishment he requires to be the man she deserves. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on her shoulder.

She rested her head against his, "Can you keep reading?" He obliged.

_March 28th (Week 22)_

_"Hey, I just realized you are probably wondering about all the other voices you hear out here. So I thought I would introduce you to the rest of the family and Mommy and Daddy's friends._

_First there is your Grandma, my Mother. She is the loud one that floats in and out while spouting Shakespeare. You may also notice an odd sound whenever she is around. That is just the sound of the ice hitting the sides of her glass. She will be a great friend to you both, just don't take any of her advice and you will be fine._

_Then there is Grandpa, Mommy's Dad. He is pretty quiet, but he loves you both already. I have a feeling your first sleepover will be with him. Please listen to everything he tells you because he raised Mommy and she is perfect._

_Okay, Now there is Mommy's best friend, besides me. Her name is Aunt Lanie and she has a job that you are too young to know about too. In fact all of our friends do. Aunt Lanie is loud like Grandma but her words aren't as eloquent as Grandma's. She says things like 'Girl' and 'I'ma smack you' so please don't use her as an example for speech education. However, you can learn how to be a friend from her. She is one of the best. Oh, and Mommy likes to talk about Daddy a lot when she is with her, so take notes and we can compare later._

_Next is Uncle Javie, I have a feeling that Uncle Javie and Aunt Lanie may give you some cousins some day, but you don't need to know about that. Uncle Javie also says funny things like 'yo' and 'bro', he is also good at things like Feed the Birds and giving Daddy fist pumps. I think if Daddy had to name a best friend it would be Uncle Javie. And he is one of only two other people Daddy trusts to protect Mommy. He is really good at it._

_The other one is Uncle Kevin. Uncle Kevin dresses_ _nice, so it won't hurt to learn a few things from him. Of course your Mommy dresses the best so follow her lead and you will be fine. Anyway, I have a feeling Uncle Kevin will be your favorite uncle, He really cares and will listen if you need to talk. However, he is Irish so please don't take any drinking advice from him._

_Finally there is Uncle Kevin's wife, Aunt Jenny. Aunt Jenny is the sweet one of the bunch. I already know that she is going to spoil you both rotten. Plus, she is already working on giving you a cousin. Besides being sweet, she is a competitive little thing. In fact, when she found out Mommy and Daddy were going to have you two, she convinced Uncle Kevin that it was there duty to give you a cousin to play with._

_I know that was a ton of info so I'll let you girls discuss amongst yourself._

_Remember, I love you and so does Mommy."_

...

While Castle read the longest entry in his journal so far, Kate finished up nursing one baby and handed her to him for burping duty. She easily scooped up baby number two being careful to not wake her from the slumber she had finally fallen into.

"Pretty good how well we work together huh?" Castle nudged her arm. She looked up and he could see the moisture in her eyes. He could only assume his description of their friends and family had been right on.

She tried to distract him from her tears, "Well, we have never really had trouble in that department huh? Working together is what we do best."

He shifted in the bed and kissed the tears from her cheek, "I love you."

She kissed him back, but on the lips, "I love you too."

Not to be left out of the conversation the baby on his shoulder let out a huge burp. They both laughed and Kate couldn't resist, "Yep, just like her father."

_April 11th (Week 25)_

_"I haven't written in awhile, you see, the last few weeks have been the worst since I learned you were in there. I know I have mentioned Mommy's job. Well, it can be dangerous and scary. Usually Daddy is kind of okay with that. Well not really, but that's a story for another day. Anyway, Mommy and I have been fighting about it. That is what was happening each time I said Peapod._

_Yesterday got really scary though, I'm sorry you had to hear all those loud noises. I know Mommy is sorry too. She told me so over and over and over while we waited for the Doctor to make sure you were both alright. Sometimes she can just be so stubborn. Look on the brightside, you got to ride with lights and sirens. Kids always love that._

_Even though yesterday was bad, today was better. See no more work for Mommy until after you girls are born. Yeah for us! I think I will make her breakfast in bed tomorrow. I really hate it when Mommy and I fight._

_Promise number 5: I will do my best to always make Mommy happy because when she's happy, all is right with the world."_

_..._

As if they both suddenly realized what they almost lost that day Kate and Castle both stroked the new life they each held in their arms. Kate held the baby close to her face and whispered something in her ear.

_April 25th (Week 27)_

_"Great news, Alexis came home for the summer. I'm sure you already know that because she and Mommy have been attached at the hip. That's okay because I have been pretty busy too. Today I finished up your bedroom. I really hope you two like it. I tried to think about what you might like to see while you toss and turn in your cribs. Mommy gave me a good idea._

_She told me about all the books she had been reading to you. You guys didn't tell me about those. Mommy really loves to read. She especially loves to read anything Daddy writes, but she can't read those to you, too scary for little babies. So, after she told me about all the books she has read to you already, I decided that you may want to see what she was talking about. In case you forget, she made me a list._

_Alice and Wonderland_

_James and the Giant Peach_

_Nancy Drew, I think that is Mommy's favorite_

_The Hardy Boys_

_The Boxcar Children_

_The Little Prince_

_Where the Wild Things Are_

_Goodnight Moon_

_Superfudge_

_Peter Pan_

_Annie_

_Peter Rabbit_

_Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, that's my favorite_

_Cinderella_

_That's probably enough, there are more in the room, but I don't want to spoil the surprise. Oh, and no I didn't paint it. Daddy's about as good with paint as he is with numbers. So, I paid someone to do it. Mommy will tell you that is what I am best at, paying someone else to do my work. And sorry if the paint smell made you sick, it did Mommy. But despite that, she still loved it."_

_..._

Kate was now nursing for the second time since waking up from her nap. The small size of the bundle in her arm allowed her to use her free arm to pull herself into Castle's side. She was so tired, he could tell. He waited for the baby to finish eating and quickly took her from Kate. She burped as easily as her sister had a few minutes earlier. With a baby in each arm he walked across the room and gently placed them in the basinet on Kate's side of the bed. He returned to the bed and much as he had his daughters, he helped Kate lay down and tucked the blankets around her.

"Will you read some more? I know they were written for them, but..."

"Shhhh…"

_May 9th (week 29)_

_"Today you made me the happiest Daddy on earth. See, Mommy had been telling me how hard the two of you were kicking, but every time I tried to feel for myself, you would both stop. I tried not to take it personally, I know little girls need a lot of sleep to make sure they are strong and healthy, but I still wished I could feel you. Then today when I least expected it, you did it. It was the most amazing thing ever. I just laid in bed all day next to Mommy and waited for you to do it again, and you did. Boy are you two strong. Mommy's whole belly shook. And don't tell her I said so, but it is a pretty big belly right now. But just like everything else about her, it is a beautiful belly filled with beautiful babies._

_I love you and am now counting the days until I can hold you in my arms."_

...

Castle looked at Kate expecting her to say something about the big belly remarks, but she was too busy crying to make a wisecrack. He just kept reading.

_May 23rd (Week 32)_

_"We got more pictures of you two today. I made sure Mommy used tissues to wipe her happy tears instead of the pictures. Let me just start by saying, hubba hubba. You are both gorgeous. Yes, I can already tell you both look just like your Mommy._

_Serious time now, I need to talk to you about tomorrow. It will be a sad day for Mommy and I don't want you to think it has anything to do with you. See there is a family member that I didn't tell you about and tomorrow is her birthday. She is your Mommy's mommy. Her name is Johanna. I know this is confusing because you have never heard her voice. That's because she went to Heaven many years ago. So if you want to hear her you have to listen real careful. You can hear her every time your Mommy's heart beats because that is where her voice is now. So if Mommy is really quiet and maybe even cries tomorrow, just concentrate on the warm beat that surrounds you and know that Mommy loves you._

_Oh yeah, so do I."_

...

"Damn hormones!" Kate cried into his chest.

"Sure Honey, we will blame the hormones." Castle just rubbed her back and squeezed her against him. "Why don't we stop and try to get some sleep. They will be up before you know it."

"No, please, can you finish?"

Not one to ever deny her he continued.

_June 6th (Week 34)_

_"Today is a very important day and I need you to listen closely. Mommy and I have finally decided on your names. We have been talking about this for a while. Most of our friends are expecting us to give you some kind of meaningful names. I think they are placing bets on something literary. However, Mommy and I decided that we would just give you names we like. Well, at least for your first names, your middle names are the meaningful ones._

_So, baby A, and you know who you are, your name is Elena Katherine Castle. Baby B, your name is Erin Johanna Castle. Yes, I said Castle. Remember that compromise I told you about way back in week 9? Well, this is the part I got from that compromise._

_So, I hope you like the choices we made because you are kind of stuck with them. Well, unless you do like me and grow up and change them. Yet another example of 'do as I say not as I do.' And don't blab because Mommy and I aren't telling anyone until your birthday. Not even Alexis. She is worse than me about keeping a secret, and I'm terrible at it. See, I already blabbed and told you._

_I love you Elena_

_I love you Erin"_

...

Kate laughed, "That's okay, I told Lanie. I just couldn't keep it a secret."

Castle feigned shock but then made a confession of his own, "I told your dad, but made him promise not to nark on me."

Kate laughed and yawned at the same time, "He narked, what do you expect, I'm his little girl?"

What could Castle expect, he knew exactly how his father-in-law felt. "There's one more, are you up for it?"

"Yep, I have a feeling it will be just what I need to make sure I have sweet dreams." She snuggled closer to his side and he wrapped his arms around her. It made holding the book a little awkward, but if she could handle nineteen hours of labor he could handle a measly book.

_June 24th (Week 36 ½)_

_"Daddy is so excited! I just found out that today is the day, or maybe tomorrow depending on how long you girls take to make your entrance. Mommy woke me up a few hours ago and told me that you wanted to come out. At first I was scared since you are really supposed to stay in there another couple of weeks, but the Doctor says that you are just eager to meet us. I can't blame you, I mean I have been telling you for months now about how extraordinary your Mommy is. I guess you just can't wait any longer to find out for yourself._

_So, I have a few last minute pieces of information , and I have to make it quick because Mommy is in a lot of pain right now and I need to be there so she can take it out on me. ._

_Always listen to your Mommy, even if I don't. Remember, even though you can't see her that your Grandma Johanna is always there looking out for you. Books are our friends. And most importantly; Mommy and I love you both more than anything; ever._

_Always…_

_PS: Once you've made your way out and get acclimated to the lights look for your Mommy. She will be easy to spot because she will be the most spectacular thing in the room. Oh, and I'll be the big dork beside her grinning from ear to ear."_

_..._

Castle closed the book and snuggled into her. He thought she had fallen asleep when she said, "That's the most amazing Love Letter you have ever written to me."

Castle started to protest, "But I wrote them for..."

She interrupted him, "Say what you want, but we both know better."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, she was right afterall. "Well, I had to do something, look what you did for me... Twice."

She raised her head and looked him in the eye, "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Mommy, Always."


End file.
